1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera using a recording medium in which an object image obtained through a photographing optical system is electronically developed, and more particularly, to a device for checking a recording state of the recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-2280 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,156, there is known a photographic material which is directly developed electronically so that the developed visible image can be immediately obtained. In this specification, such a recording medium is referred to as an electro-developing recording medium, and an electronic still camera using the electro-developing recording medium is referred to as an electro-developing type camera.
An image recorded on the electro-developing recording medium can be erased by heating the recording medium at a predetermined temperature. However, if recording and erasing operations to the electro-developing recording medium are repeatedly carried out, a problem would occur in which the electro-developing recording medium is deteriorated, and thus a clear image cannot be recorded thereon. Similarly, when the erasing operation is not performed satisfactorily, a problem would occur in which a clear image cannot be recorded on the electro-developing recording medium.